Of Ice And Snow
by awesomest99er
Summary: Elsa is a detective with a dark background and mysterious powers. The disappearance of a certain orphan princess becomes a huge mystery in Norway. Can Elsa solve the case? And what if her powers become revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Shippings: Anna X Hans, but of course Hans is evil. Then we get Anna X Kristoff. :3**

* * *

><p>I paced around my office.<p>

_Conceal._

Around the desk.

_Don't feel._

Past the sofa.

_Don't let them know._

Suddenly, Commissioner Weselton opened the door. He looked at the frost-covered walls, icy flooring, and snowflakes suspended in the air.

"What's going on here, Inspector?" Commissioner Weselton asked. He scowled.

I knew the Commissioner had a hatred for magic and sorcery, which was a bad thing for me. "...I'm decorating for winter...?" I replied in a question.

"Then how did you...? Never mind. Inspector, we have a case."

I smoothed out my blue skirt. "Yes. What is it?"

"A very big one." Commissioner Weselton nodded. "It seems a certain royal orphan has disappeared." He held up a picture of a girl, probably age eighteen. Her red hair was tied with ribbons into a bun. Blonde streaked through one lock of her hair. She had large blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. The girl wore a green dress, and a black ribbon with a green gem was tied around her neck.

My eyes widened. That girl was familiar. I had a small flashback.

A five-year-old girl. Jumping from a small hill of snow. Soft snowflakes floated down from the ceiling. We were inside. I was eight.

"Catch me!" she squealed. "Catch me, Elsa!"

"Anna!" I screamed. I shot ice at her, but it hit her head. She fell with a thud. I ran over to the girl, crying, "Anna!"

"Inspector!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. Commissioner Weselton. "You blacked out again."

I blinked. "Anna," I whispered. I stared at the picture with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

I cleared my throat. "Nothing. Please, continue." I tugged my light blue gloves tighter on my hand.

Commissioner Weselton nodded. He pointed to the picture of the girl. "This is Princess Anna Winters. She disappeared from the national Arendelle Orphanage about twenty-four hours ago."

"Suspects?"

"So far, we haven't found any. It's unlikely that another orphan or one of the orphanage staff would have kidnapped her. The girl's parents are proven to be dead, so it definitely could not have been them." Commissioner Weselton fixed his glasses. "Any-who, here are the case files." He put a manila folder on my desk. "By the way, I'm not sure how you even got those snowflakes up there, but it looks really cool."

"Thank you."

When the Commissioner left, I quickly closed my door. I took a deep breath. How would I get the ice off? There really wasn't a way to take it back.

_On with the case._

I picked up the manila folder and opened it. Papers fluttered down on my frozen desk. I picked up the first one: A summary of the case. I recognized Commissioner Weselton's distinct handwriting.

* * *

><p>Anna Winters's parents died when she was age 5. She quickly moved to the orphanage, despite the fact that she was royalty. Anna became friends with Hans Ofthesouthernisles (who is almost old enough to be let out of the orphanage as a normal adult). They began to date almost immediately. December 15, yesterday, Anna was not in her bed in the morning. They could not find her in the orphanage, nor anywhere else in Arendelle. No one knows if she is dead or just missing. It has been told that Anna had a sister 3 years older than her, which would make the sister 21. We have not found this young woman, for she would be out of the orphanage by now. There is no record of a sister in the orphanage. Perhaps they were separated, or the sister possibly escaped.<p>

* * *

><p>Another flashback came.<p>

Me, running in the streets. Age eighteen. I wore gloves.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. She was fifteen. "Elsa, come back!"

I kept running.

"_Elsa_!" Anna screamed, more panicked this time.

I turned. Ice started forming at my feet. The orphanage owners were taking Anna away.

"Anna!"

They started coming towards me, so naturally I ran.

Time suddenly sped up. I saw myself sitting in an alley covered in ice.

_I should have helped her._

More ice.

_How could I save myself before my sister?_

Snowflakes. It was July.

I clenched my gloved fists. I repeated the words my late parents had told me constantly: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

I snapped out of my flashback.

_Back to the case._

I picked up the list of statements.

* * *

><p>Agnes Prior:<br>Yes, I own the orphanage. I remember hearing the story of her parents' death. Their ship sank or something like that. Anna seemed to like it here, though. Always happy. She was a little crazy, though. I think I saw her talking to the paintings once...

Hans Ofthesouthernisles:  
>No, I don't think she could have run away. Why would she do that? She'd probably get adopted someday. Anyways, doesn't she miss me?! We were in love! We made a whole duet and sang it in front of everyone like total idiots!<p>

Agnes Prior:  
>Anna? Sister? I've never heard of that. She was talking about this girl she knew, though. Something with...ice...trolls...<p>

Svett Ofthesouthernisles:  
>Pffft, I don't think Hans found love. He's a total idiot! I mean, people might think he's kinda handsome, but he's not. He's got eyelashes like a little girl. And those sideburns. Oh, the sideburns!<p>

* * *

><p>Four statements. They didn't really help with the case. I frowned at the orphanage owner's second statement. "Ice" and "trolls". I knew exactly what the ice was about, but trolls? Where did that even come from?<p>

I picked up some other papers. Just pictures from the orphanage. Hans's brother _was_ right about the eyelashes and sideburns. Agnes Prior didn't seem like a very suspicious character. Anna looked happy, and glad to be alive.

I rubbed my chin. Clearly Anna didn't run away from the orphanage. Maybe she was kidnapped. But who would do that? What would the motive be? The fact that we had no suspects definitely didn't help at all. I pushed a stray blonde hair back behind my ear. This would be hard, but I'd still finish the case. Maybe if I could catch an interview with someone from the orphanage...

Grabbing a contact sheet from the files, I dialed a number. Ringing noises.

"Hello. Arendelle National Orphanage. How may I help you?" Agnes Prior replied after the third ring.

"Hi. My name is Inspector Elsa Winters." Uh-oh. I gave her my real last name. Was that suspicious? Oh well. "I'm investigating the disappearance of Princess Anna."

"Oh, yeah. That was really bad..."

She seemed sincere enough. "Yes, very. I would like to speak to you and maybe some of the other orphans. Is there a time I could come?"

"Um...Sure!" Seemed reluctant. Maybe she was busy. Maybe she was the one who caused Anna to disappear. After the woman gave me a date, time, and directions, I hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I made Hans be Hans South-Isles, but then I decided that "Ofthesouthernisles" is a WAY better name!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is in modern times, but there's a king and a queen that actually rules Norway. You can choose whatever time period you want for this story. 0_o**

* * *

><p>I pulled on my gloves, put on a dark blue dress, slipped on some stockings, jammed my feet into some shoes, and pulled a trench coat. Grabbing a notebook and a pen, I hurried outside to my car. It was a small second-hand car with only two seats, and the outside was (of course) blue. I started up the car and drove to the orphanage. I had to constantly refer to a sheet of paper with directions scribbled on it. I parked and climbed out. Nervously, I knocked the door.<p>

Agnes Prior answered. "Oh! Hello!"

"Inspector Elsa Winters." I held out my hand for her to shake.

As Agnes shook my hand, she said, "It's great to have you here. I hope you can find Anna soon. It's terrible how she disappeared."

I nodded. Finally, Agnes stopped shaking my hand, and we walked inside the orphanage.

"So, can you tell me more about Anna?" I asked.

Agnes nodded. "She was always happy. She loved building snowmen and singing. Did I say that she was crazy? I mean, I don't think she was clinically insane, but she was a little...odd."

"How so?" Hopefully she wouldn't be repeating things I already knew.

"Well, I believe I already said in the statements that she was talking to paintings. Also, she said that she was kissed by a troll when she was really young, and she mentioned someone who always played in the snow with her. I suppose that would be her sister?"

My eyes widened. I cleared my throat and continued with the case. "Did her personality change at all before she vanished?"

Agnes shook her head. "Not at all. If anything, she seemed happier. She sang more, too."

I took some notes. "Interesting. And can you confirm that she was in love with Hans?"

"Oh yeah." Agnes nodded. "Definitely. They only knew each other for one day!"

"One day?" I repeated.

"Yes. It was very odd..."

I scribbled that down. "So she started dating someone she just met? That's insane..."

"Like I said, Anna was a little odd." Agnes sighed. "And now she's gone!"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Do you think I could speak to Hans?"

"Sure. Hang on. Just let me find that rascal..." Agnes gripped the hem of her dress and walked away.

I scanned the room. There definitely were a lot of paintings on the wall. I could see Anna having conversations with the fake, motionless people. Closing my eyes, I imagined her running through the hallways. A smile twitched across my lips.

Anna threw open the doors. She jumped onto a bench. Then another one. Anna jumped in the air, pretending to be the girl riding the swings. Then, jumping to another couch, she moved her hand so it looked like the prince was kissing her. Then another painting. She leaned against it, staring at the other man in the painting and sang, "I might get noticed by someone..."

"Inspector, I found Hans."

"Oh, good." I looked down at the teen boy next to Agnes. He looked like he was only a year or two older than Anna. Maybe about nineteen. He would be getting out of the orphanage soon. "Hi. My name's Elsa Winters."

"I'm Hans." He lightly shook my hand. I noticed he was wearing white gloves, but that was probably just a coincidence.

"You knew Anna well?" I flipped the page in my notebook.

Hans nodded. "We were dating."

"And...Just for a day?"

"...Yeah...But we were still in love! It was true love, I tell you! We knew it from the start!"

Interesting reaction. I made a note of that. "Was there any drastic change in Anna's personality before she disappeared?" I asked.

Hans shook his head. "Not that I could see."

"Okay. Agnes said Anna was kind of different. Can you confirm that?"

"Well..." Hans gaze flicked around for a few seconds. "She was more beautiful, special, and kind than any other girl I have ever seen. And...she has that blonde streak in her hair."

"Did she ever tell you how she got that streak in her hair?"

Hans nodded. "Yeah. She said that her parents told her she was born with it. Also she told me that she believed she was kissed by a troll."

Another flashback came to me. (Ah, yes. _Perfect timing._)

"Anna!" Tears came from my eyes. Ice appeared around the large, snowy room. Floors. Walls roof. A blonde streak appeared in Anna's hair.

A man and a woman ran into the room. The woman had brown hair, and the man had red hair.

"What's going on here?" the man demanded. He was probably my father.

Then we were in a grassy area. Dozens of rock-like trolls surrounded us. One troll, who seemed older than the rest, asked my parents about my ice powers.

"Born or cursed?"

"Uh, born."

"_Inspector_! Are you alright?"

I blinked. Tears were in my eyes. This case was weird. I usually didn't have many flashbacks, but it was getting worse for this case. "Sorry. Sometimes I black out."

"Oh." Agnes twiddled her thumbs. "I was wondering if you were okay. You were just staring into space."

I wiped my eyes with my gloved fingers. "I'm fine. Um...Do you have anything else you two could tell me about Anna or the circumstances of her disappearance?"

_Focus._

Agnes and Hans shook their heads. I glanced at Hans. He seemed to be hiding something. I knelt so we were at eye level, but I didn't have to bend down very much because Hans was almost as tall as me.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked.

"Inspector!"

I ignored Agnes. "If you are, you should probably tell me. I have to find your friend."

Hans shook his head. "I told you everything I know. Now could you please...find my girlfriend...?" He seemed to choke on the words. Either from sadness or lying; I had to figure out which. I stared at Hans.

"Inspector, I think you know where the exit is," Agnes said.

I nodded. "Thank you for your time." I left the orphanage quickly.

When I reached the outside, I strolled through the garden, thinking about what happened. Who would kidnap a kind, happy girl like Anna?_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"How far have you gotten on the case?" Commissioner Weselton asked. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Not very far," I replied, shaking my head. "This case is pretty hard. To begin with, we have no suspects. I'm pretty sure that Hans fellow is hiding something, but I can't get any answers out of him. And I don't know anyone who would even want to kidnap Anna. They have no motive. She's royal, but she won't have a lot of money because she's an orphan. She's not the queen of Arendelle. I don't think she did anything to make people angry or anything."

Commissioner Weselton stroked his white mustache. "Interesting..."

"I do have one idea, though."

Commissioner Weselton looked up.

I cleared my throat. "Perhaps I could find Anna. Then we don't have to find the culprit. We just find her."

"Wonderful idea!" Commissioner Weselton exclaimed.

"Thank you." I nodded. "After I do some research, I can start looking for her."

Commissioner Weselton fixed his glasses. "Great! We'll have this case wrapped up eventually, and we'll find the princess, too. Have you figured out who her sister is, by the way?"

I bit my tongue and shook my head.

"Oh. That's a shame." Commissioner Weselton tapped his chin. "What if her sister is the kidnapper? That would certainly be an interesting plot twist."

"...Yeah. Very interesting." I felt a prickling of fear. Fear controlled the ice. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know._ I ignored my the fear."Well, I'll get working on the case," I said.

Commissioner Weselton nodded and left my office. He returned quickly with some letters. "You didn't check the mail," he remarked, placing the letters on my desk.

"Oh. Thanks." I examined the letters. Bills. Junk mail. Then there was an invitation to some weird ball in the palace. I wasn't sure who was in there, considering the princess was missing, and I pretended not to even have a family. I quickly opened it up and examined the letter.

* * *

><p>Ball at Arendelle Palace!<p>

This Friday.

8 pm to 11 pm.

White tie party.

We are opening up the castle, and we hope to find the daughters of the late queen and king of Arendelle.

Refreshments will be served.

* * *

><p>I decided that I probably should come, but I wasn't wanting to party. Actually, that would be the perfect chance to find Princess Anna. (Assuming she isn't locked in some sex offender's basement.) I put the letter to the side. Then I started pacing the room, thinking about what to do to find Anna. Perhaps if there were some security videos? I closed my eyes. Did I see any businesses near the orphanage?<p>

But this was the most pressing matter: The ball. Anna would hopefully be there. And other people there might know about Anna's disappearance. As long as I made sure no one would recognize me as part of the royal family, I'd be fine. The dance was in two days. I needed a dress. Maybe I could find one deep in my closet; I didn't feel like shopping (or spending money I didn't have).

%

I examined myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was tied into a tight bun as usual. The dress I found was blue with black sleeves. There was a little golden-colored band around my hips. I had a magenta cape on, and, of course, I was wearing blue gloves.

I glanced at the picture of Anna hanged on the wall. "Where could you be?" I murmured, brushing my fingers against the blonde streak in her hair.

I left my house and drove to the palace. I expected it to seem abandoned, but the place actually seemed nice. Did the maids stay to clean it up? I climbed out of my car and stared at the fountain. I marveled at all the things that I had forgotten about.

"Inspector!"

I turned and saw Commissioner Weselton standing behind me.

"Hi!" I said.

"You got an invitation too?"

I nodded. Commissioner Weselton and I headed into the palace. It was very crowded, and I felt kind of nervous. Being around a lot of people really wasn't my thing. It was hard to move around in the crowd of people dancing.

"Excuse me," I muttered, pushing past some people. "Pardon me." Slowly, I made my way to the buffet. I casually chewed on some chocolate while examining the crowds.

Commissioner Weselton was dancing around (and freaking out all the girls there). I heard him say something about chickens and monkeys. His toupee occasionally lifted up. I didn't even know he had a toupee before that.

Suddenly, I saw her. Anna was wearing that same green outfit from the picture. Hans gripped her arm so tightly it made her skin turn pink. What was he doing? Maybe he was already out of the orphanage or something.

I hurried in that direction. "Anna!" I hissed.

Anna looked up. So did Hans. He started to walk away, dragging Anna with her. Anna struggled, but she seemed like she was forced to obey Hans.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." I hurried to follow Anna and Hans.

A few other party-goers glanced at us. Commissioner Weselton recognized Anna, so he started to follow me. Hans burst through the door. I kicked the door so it wouldn't hit me in the face and kept running. In an effort to stop Hans, I grabbed his free hand.

Hans paused. He pinched my glove, pulled out his hand with the glove of mine, and kept running.

_Oh no._

I couldn't go anywhere without the glove covering my hand.

_Oh crap._

Ice started appearing at my feet.

"Give it back-" I spluttered.

Hans shoved Anna into a white van.

"Give my glove back!" I exclaimed. Ice shot out of my hands.

Anna stared out the window in shock.

Commissioner Weselton glared at the ice. "Sorcery," he whispered.

A car door slammed. Smoke appeared. I coughed.

And the white van was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a witch!" Commissioner Weselton exclaimed. He pointed at me accusingly.

Some other people came outside of the palace to watch the commotion. They glanced at the snow and ice, and they were probably wondering why it was icy in the middle of _Autumn_. I stared at the crowd in fear. A ton of ice was appearing now. Snow, too. Oh no. They knew my secret. They knew about the ice. This was a disaster.

I hopelessly tried to calm myself down. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

The crowd started advancing towards me, asking what was going on.

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know, conceal don't feel don't let them know, concealdon'tfeeldon'tletthemknow!_

It wasn't working, so I decided to choose my other option: I ran. Away from the crowds. Away from everyone.

"Come back!" someone yelled.

And another voice I recognized clearly: "Get back here, witch!"

Tears stung my eyes. Snow and ice flurried around in a storm. I jumped into the car, slammed the door, and started driving. Frost appeared on the steering wheel, but I didn't care. All I worried about was escaping. About an hour and a few miles later, I parked at a mountain.

_Still not safe._

I climbed the mountain, which wasn't too steep. Nervously, I glanced behind me. It didn't look like anyone followed me. I sighed with relief and sat down in a pile of snow. Although it was the middle of Autumn, snow was everywhere. Did I really cause all of this?

I held out my hand and shot some snow. A snowman (unfortunately lacking a nose) appeared.

_Olaf._

I remembered him from my childhood. A few images of me playing with Anna came to mind, but I quickly shoved them away.

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed in that familiar nasal, lisping voice.

_Oh crap._

He was alive? I didn't even know I could create living creatures from ice or snow. (Then again, I _was_ trying to hide my powers for all my life, so I never had the chance to experiment with it.)

"Olaf, I need your help," I said.

"Yeah why?" Olaf replied.

"Everyone knows my secret," I said, "and I don't know what to do now. I mean, I can't _live_ in the mountains."

"Sure you can!" Olaf sat down in the snow. "I could do it all my life."

"Yeah, but you don't need to eat or drink water or anything. You're a snowman," I said. "I'm human...I think I am, anyways..."

Olaf narrowed his eyes and frowned. He was clearly trying to think, but Olaf didn't have a brain. I groaned and fell back in the snow. The snow chilled my back, but the cold never bothered me anyways.

"Well at least you don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Olaf remarked. "Everyone knows your secret now, and it's not a secret if everyone knows it."

Wow. Olaf had no brain, but he somehow said something smart, meaningful, and actually of use to me. A smile spread across my lips. "You're right! Thanks Olaf." I awkwardly hugged him. (Seriously, what are you supposed to do with a snowman who just gave you genius advice?)

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he exclaimed.

A laugh bubbled in my throat, and I let it out. The laughter helped ease my nervousness. I never knew what it was like to not be worried about something.

%

Well, I needed a place to stay for the night. I considered what I could do with my ice powers and the terrain I was in.

"A castle!" I exclaimed.

I stomped on the ground, and ice appeared in the shape of a snowflake. I raised the ice up, forming a castle with six different wings (because there are six sides to a snowflake). The power and freedom of it felt wonderful. I even made a chandelier from ice. Olaf had wandered off, but I was okay being alone. I was alone most of my life anyway. I started experimenting with my ice powers. I pulled my hair out of my bun and braided it. I'm pretty sure it looked like I just woke up, but no one was there to judge me. Then I threw my other glove out of the icy window and took off my cape. It was wet, anyways. I made my dress melt into a different one. Prettier, lighter, more comfortable. Who knew I could make a _dress_ out of ice?

I sat down on the icy floor of the castle. My mind kept returning to Anna and Hans running away from me at the ball. I suppose it meant Hans was the kidnapper, but why did he do it? And why did he even bring her to the dance in the first place? I pictured Anna tied up in some basement. The thought sent shivers down my spine. Anna? Sad? Maybe she wanted to go with Hans...

Of course! Maybe she wanted to go with Hans! Perhaps Anna didn't want to live in the orphanage without Hans, so she moved in with him. But, no, that wouldn't make sense. There were so many inconsistencies.

I decided I should get some sleep. Quickly, I conjured some ice in the form of some sort of bed thing. Not the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but it would have to do. I lay in the bed and tried to sleep. I finally drifted off into my dreams, but they turned out to be nightmares. People calling me a witch, locking me up, and burning me at a stake. And Anna. Anna locked up in a basement, tied to a chair, beaten senseless.

"Help," dream-Anna whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>When Elsa makes ice from fear, it looks weird and kinda ugly. But when she makes ice because she wants to, it's smooth and you could use it for making an ice sculpture. That's just something I noticed when I was watching the movie. 0_o<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight poured through the window, but it didn't melt any of the ice for some reason. Yawning, I sat up.

_I should probably work on finding Anna._

Although I didn't want to go back to any place where other people might be, I still had to finish this case. I climbed down the mountain and looked around. Arendelle was completely covered with...snow. My stomach churned, and more ice started appearing.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the street. Maybe they wouldn't recognize me...? I picked up my pace. Where could I find Anna? What about the van they left in? Maybe I could look for that? I glanced at the different houses. There were so many. How could Hans even get into one? I narrowed my eyes, looking for the white van. Maybe I should have got my car...

I found myself in the ghetto area of Arendelle. White van, white van, white van. I spotted it in an alley.

_Yes!_

I ran to the house it was parked by and peered through the window. The house seemed to be abandoned. Suddenly, Hans came into view. I ducked. After I waited a few seconds, I heard a door slam. I looked in the window again, but no one was there. Where could Hans be? I turned-

And Hans was standing behind me.

His clothes were different; he wore a grey shirt, grey pants, black boots, white gloves (let's hope he didn't have ice powers too!), and a grey robe. Hans seemed calm, standing with his hands behind his back. Probably hiding something.

"Oh, you finally decided to _show up_," Hans remarked. "Perhaps to find your good _friend_ Anna? I don't know where you know her from, but she definitely remembers you. She's been talking about you nonstop. 'Elsa this', 'Elsa that', 'Snow, ice, snow, ice, snow, ice'."

That just happened to be the worst impression of Anna I have ever heard.

I don't remember what happened next. I only remember something hitting my head, and I everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was in a dark room. A small amount of light came from small windows that touched the roof. I was probably in a basement. My hands were chained behind my back, and I was tied to a chair with some more metal chains.<p>

"Elsa?"

I jerked my head to the sound of the voice. And there was Anna, tied to another chair.

"Anna..." I breathed. "Anna, it's you!"

"I remember you!" A smile spread across Anna's face. "You-you're my sister, right?" Then the smile evaporated. "But then you shut me out..."

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to. It...It was for your own good."

Silence.

I kept my eyes closed. "You were four," I began.

The words came tumbling out of my mouth and hanged heavily in the air: "We shared the same room. You couldn't sleep, and you wanted to play. So we went to the ballroom, and I made it snow. We built a snowman. Then you started jumping on hills of ice that I made. You went faster and faster. I couldn't keep up! I tried to catch you, and...I missed..." Some frost appeared at my feet.

_Power through._

"The ice hit your forehead, and you got a blonde streak in your hair. You blacked out. Mom and Dad...they took you to some trolls. Your brain was frozen. He healed you, but he said that I have to keep my powers a secret from you." I sighed. "That's why I shut you out. I'm sorry..." I looked up at Anna. "Please forgive me."

Anna's eyes widened. "I always thought I was kissed by a troll," she mumbled.

Foot steps sounded through the room. Hans appeared in the doorway and came down the stairs. Anna closed her mouth and stared at her lap. I clenched my fists, grit my teeth, and avoided Hans's gaze.

"It appears you're reunited at last!" A sadistic smile curled Hans's lips.

Anna remained silent.

However, anger suddenly burned through my body like a wildfire. "How can you do this?!" I blurted. It started snowing in the room. "You kidnapped an innocent girl! You're sick! Evil! Psychotic! You're a _sociopath_!"

Hans slapped me. "Shut up! Anna should have told you what happens when you become a problem."

Anna glared up at Hans. "I can't believe I thought we had true love," she muttered.

"Oh, Anna." Hans put his fingers under Anna's chin and lifted her face a little. He gazed into her large teal eyes. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Hans turned on his heel and climbed back upstairs. His grey coat flapped behind him. The door slammed closed, sealing our fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is very different from the movie. I hope no one minds. 0_o**

* * *

><p>Days and nights passed by. I couldn't tell what time it was or what day it was. I slept, woke up, and slept some more. Occasionally I talked to Anna, but we mostly stayed silent.<p>

Hans came back to the basement. He glowered at me, and I held his gaze.

"Since you have ice powers, I'm assuming _you're_ the one who caused this winter," Hans said calmly. "You need to get rid of the winter. Now."

"If I could, I would have already stopped it," I replied.

Hans looked shocked.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

The unfamiliar male voice echoed through the basement. Anna and I looked up.

A man was standing at the top of the steps. He had shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and black clothes. A reindeer stood behind him, and Olaf was already waddling down the stairs. I noticed he had a carrot nose.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed.

"Shh, Hans will hear you," I hissed.

"Who's Hans?" the man asked. He glanced at the reindeer. "Stay, Sven." The man came down the stairs.

"Hans is the guy who kidnapped us," I said.

"What does he look like?"

"Um, red hair, green eyes, grey clothes."

"Oh, _him._ That guy is kinda weird. I was trying to sell him some ice."

"You sell ice?" Anna asked. "It's snowing a lot outside. That's rough. It's-it's-" Anna cleared her throat. "That's very unfortunate."

"Anyways, Sven accidentally knocked him out. Olaf was saying that there's something down here-maybe he heard you talking or something?-and I followed him."

"We need to get out of here," I said. "Hans might wake up."

I glanced over my shoulder. The chains that wrapped around my arms were completely covered with ice. I focused on freezing it more. Then I broke the ice chains. I ran over to untie Anna.

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed.

"_Shhh_! Hans will hear you!"

I climbed up the stairs. Anna stayed close behind me.

Hans lay unconscious on the floor. His arm twitched a little bit.

"How did your reindeer do _that_?" I pointed at Hans.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's not talk about it."

Anna grabbed my arm as we started to leave-

"What are you doing?" Hans exclaimed.

Anna's grip around my arm tightened. I turned. Hans was getting up from the ground. He rubbed his head and pulled a sword from his coat. I held out my hands, and ice shot out-

Anna was standing in front of me. She had tried to protect me. Anna stumbled, and her hair started turning blonde. The man grabbed Anna by the waist and threw her on top of Sven. Then he put Olaf in front of Anna. Sven left the house, and the man and I followed. I kicked the door shut, so it hit Hans's face. Served him right.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping us, sir," I said.<p>

"Call me Kristoff," the man replied.

"O-okay, Kristoff. I think Anna is in trouble-"

"I'm fine, Elsa," Anna said. She gripped Sven's horns.

"Um, Anna?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Your hair...It's turning blonde..."

Anna's eyes widened. She touched her hair. "Oh no! Does it look okay?"

Kristoff looked confused. "...Yes."

"You hesitated," Olaf remarked.

"Anna, I hit you in the chest with some ice. That's _bad_. Very bad..."

"I'm fine. Calm down!" Anna shivered. "It's really cold out here."

Kristoff glanced at me. We weren't cold at all.

"Let's go to that store and buy you some warmer clothes," I suggested, pointing at a building. The sign said "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and sauna)".

Sven stopped in front of the store. I wondered where one would buy a reindeer. Kristoff helped Anna off, and we went into the store. On our way there, the snow from the awning fell off, coating Kristoff in a thick blanket of snow. Anna giggled.

"Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" the man at the counter said. He had a green and blue sweater with a matching hat, blue eyes, and red hair with sideburns that curved into his mustache. "Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention!" The man held up a bottle of sun tan lotion. "Ya?"

"It's autumn," I said.

"And it looks like winter," Kristoff added.

"Do you have any, um, winter clothes?" Anna asked.

"That vood be in our vinter department." The man gestured to a small area in the corner of the store with just a few items on the shelf.

Anna grabbed boots, a dress, gloves, and a hood. Kristoff picked up a bag of carrots. I looked at him.

"What? Sven needs food."

"Good point." I put my hands behind my back.

Anna and Kristoff put their items on the counter. The cashier man, who I guessed was Oaken, typed some numbers into the register.

"That vill be forty," Oaken said.

"I only got ten," Kristoff remarked.

Anna pulled some cash out of some pocket in her dress and paid for the rest of it.

"Is there a changing room somewhere?" Anna asked.

"Right next to the sauna."

A family looked through the window of the door. "Yoo-hoo!" they all said at once.

Anna went into a changing room. She came out a few minutes later looking like some official snow explorer. I noticed there was more blonde hair on her head.

"It's s-s-so collld," Anna muttered, hugging her sides.

Kristoff offered his cap to her. "We need to get to my friends. They can help."

"Kristoff told me they were love experts!" Olaf yelled.

"Vat is that?!" Oaken exclaimed. He stood up, probably because he was freaked out by a talking snowman, and his head almost touched the ceiling. That man was a_ lot_ taller than he looked. How short was his chair?

"Nothing!" I blurted, grabbing Olaf's stick hand.

We hurried out of the store before Oaken could ask any more questions.


	7. Chapter 7

"My friends are kind of...different," Kristoff said. "They're more like a family. And...They're really heavy."

"I understand," Anna replied.

"No, seriously. They're really heavy. Like...really."

Anna nodded. "They seem cool."

Kristoff stopped walking at a clearing full of moss-covered rocks.

"Meet my family!" Kristoff said, gesturing at the rocks. Then he started walking around and talking to the different rocks. Sven followed him around.

"I'll distract them while you run," Olaf whispered. "HI SVEN'S FAMILY!" he yelled, patting the rock with his stick arm.

Something about that clearing was familiar...Not like I needed another blacking-out moment. But I got one anyways.

_"With age, her power will only grow. Fear will become her worst enemy..."_

I blinked, startled from my memories. The rocks seemed to be moving on their own. Anna jumped to the left to avoid them. Suddenly, the rocks unrolled, and we realized they were _trolls_. I gasped.

"They're...trolls..." Anna said in an awed tone.

"HE BROUGHT TWO GIRLS!" one of them (obviously a female) yelled.

The trolls welcomed us merrily and kindly.

"She'd do perfectly for Kristoff!" the female girl, who was probably Kristoff's "mom", exclaimed as she examined Anna.

"We're not dating," Kristoff and Anna said quickly.

"We need your help," Kristoff continued. "Where's Pabbie?"

"He's napping," a younger troll said. I thought he looked cute. And familiar.

"This is important." I put my hands behind my back, thinking, _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._ Why did I throw away that other glove?

"Very." Kristoff nodded.

Suddenly, the blonde streak on Anna's hair widened. She fell onto Kristoff's shoulder. Now she was shivering a lot.

An older troll dressed in a moss cloak stepped into the clearing. He glanced at me. Then at Anna. He put his rock hand on Anna's hand.

"Cold as ice," the troll said in a deep, gravelly voice. "Anna, you have ice in your heart."

I cringed, turning away.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Without it, you'll freeze to death."

Anna and Kristoff gasped. I quickly wiped a tear from my eye and glanced back at the troll.

"Maybe...a true love's kiss!" The mother-like troll nodded excitedly.

"But-But I don't have a true love," Anna whispered.

The older troll walked up to me. "How have you been doing with your powers?"

"Alright, I suppose." I shook my head. "Well, I kept it hidden for a long time. And then...That happened." Tears mixed with mascara and fell down my face. Now everyone saw me crying.

The troll closed his eyes. "And I'm sorry about your parents' death. You've done well with your powers since they've gone."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Where do we go now?" Kristoff asked.

"Home," I said firmly. "Not my apartment, or this place, or the orphanage. My real home. Yours too, Anna. We're going to the palace."

* * *

><p>I threw open the doors of the palace. Although ice started appearing on them, I payed it no attention. No one was in the palace anymore (except for a few maids cleaning up).<p>

"Follow me," I whispered.

I wanted to grab Anna's arm, but I was a dangerous person. No need to freeze her more. Anna and Kristoff climbed the stairs. I barged through the doors of Anna's old room. Then I searched through her closet, flinging random clothes behind me.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

Kristoff got hit in the face with a small green dress as I said, "Finding you anything warm to wear. We gotta try to melt the ice in your heart." I tossed some jackets, cloaks, and old blankets at Anna. "Put these on."

Slowly, Anna bundled herself up in the items. "Okay, but I don't see how this is going to help. He said only true love could thaw the, and I don't know anyone who truly loves me! Hans is just a jerk. He used me..."

"I know, but this should help!" I led Anna to a room that was always kind of warm, and I lit the fireplace.

Anna shivered, sitting on the couch. "Elsa-I don't think this will help-"

"Shh. It will."

I glanced at Anna's hair. Now she was as blonde as me. It would have been nearly impossible to tell us apart if we wore the same clothes.

"I'm going to get some help," I mumbled.

"I, uh, gotta get back to my ice business..." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Er...I hope you get, uh, better..." Kristoff shuffled out of the room.

I took one last glance at Anna before leaving the room. Maybe some doctor could preform heart surgery and take the ice out.

No, I knew it was pointless.

I just didn't want to sit there and watch Anna die because of my freezing cold hands.


	8. The End '-'

I ran across some ice. (It was still impossible to believe I caused the winter thing.) I glanced up at the window of the room Anna was in. Where was she? Maybe she was just lying down, and that's why I couldn't see her.

Other people shut themselves in their house, much like I did to Anna...

Why was I thinking about that?! I needed a doctor or something to help. What act of true love could help Anna?!

"But you like her," a weird-sounding voice said.

I glanced around and saw Kristoff talking with Sven. Well, Kristoff was talking to Sven and doing his voice.

"No I do not," Kristoff replied normally. Then, Sven's voice: "She'll die alone!" Kristoff's: "I can live with that." Sven looked at Kristoff.

Clearly Kristoff was crazy. Still, I wondered if he was right about the true love...

"Fine, I'll go help her."

Kristoff climbed on Sven's back and galloped toward the palace without a glance at me. I spotted Anna shuffling out of the palace. Snowflakes appeared on her face. Because reindeer can't really walk on ice, Kristoff dismounted and broke into a run. Snow flurried around due to my fear. Anna was going to die unless Kristoff loved her...and if he got to her in time.

Anna stumbled in the snow. "Kristoff," she breathed, barely able to speak.

"ANNA!" Kristoff practically screamed.

Suddenly, I heard a bullet click into a chamber of some gun. I turned to see Hans aiming his gun at me.

"You can't run from this." Hans raised his voice over the howling wind. "Your sister is going to die."

"No...She's not!" I took a step back.

"She's going to freeze to death," Hans continued. "Nobody loves her!"

"You're cold-hearted and sick!" I stumbled on my back. Snow swirled around harder. "Stop it!" I closed my eyes, preparing for pain, blood, darkness.

"NO!" someone screamed. Footsteps. Gunshot. A crackling noise. And a thud.

I looked up. Frozen solid, Anna stood in front of me. A little puff of cold steam came from her mouth. Hans was lying unconscious on the ice. His gun was next to his hand.

"ANNA!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no!"

Anna was frozen. _My sister_ was frozen. Gulping for air, I fumbled with the gun Hans owned. My parents: dead. My sister: dead. Only one solution. A bullet clicked into the chamber. The cold barrel pressed against my head. _The cold never bothered me anyway._

"NO!" three voices yelled at once, and a reindeer groaned loudly in desperation.

A pair of warm hands gripped my arm and pulled the gun away.

Anna stood in front of me. No longer frozen. And she didn't have the normal blonde streak in her hair.

"ANNA!"

The gun dropped with a clatter, and I hugged Anna so tight she might have broken something (hope not).

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Anna whispered.

* * *

><p>I walked into the castle once again. This time I made no effort to avoid the maids seeing me.<p>

"Who are you?" a maid asked me. "What are you doing here? The ball was over hours ago."

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Anna is the princess." I put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"They're back," one of the maids whispered. Then, she looked up at us. "The royal family's back!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my old, ice-covered bedroom. I thought about the frozen heart. Only true love could thaw a frozen heart...<p>

True love. Of course! That was it! I focused on true love and stuff to melt the snow.

Suddenly, it was autumn again. I looked around in awe. The winter was gone!

"Anna!" I exclaimed, running through a hallway. "Anna!" Then I nearly ran into her.

"What?" Anna seemed as excited as I was.

"I learned how to take back the winter! See?!" I pointed outside.

"Awesome! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kristoff and I are dating! And I knew this guy for more than just a day, so I think it's safe," Anna joked.

"Yeah, you've known him for two days." I laughed and hugged Anna.

"Hey, did Hans get arrested?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Good. Prison is where he belongs."

* * *

><p>"Are you still going to work as an inspector?" Commissioner Weselton glanced at me nervously. Probably worried about my ice powers.<p>

I rubbed my chin. It was kind of weird feeling fingers instead of gloves, but I'd get used to it. Hopefully.

"Sure!" I replied after a moment of consideration. "Honestly, life is boring without murders to solve and missing people to find."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Commissioner Weselton smiled and handed me a manila folder. "I have an interesting case for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like ending stories. ._. I've written this for a long-ish time (but somehow it's only eight chapters). ;-; It's like when you finish a book &amp; you just don't know what to do with your life.<strong>

**But I might do another Frozen fan-fiction. ^u^ They're fun. And I have a weird idea that could be a story. I just need a title...**

**Erm...Anywhoozles...THE END! :3**


End file.
